windowsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Microsoft
Microsoft Corporation (NASDAQ: MSFT) es una empresa multinacional de origen estadounidense, fundada el 4 de abril de 1975 por Bill Gates y Paul Allen. Dedicada al sector del software y el hardware, tiene su sede en Redmond, Washington, Estados Unidos. Microsoft desarrolla, fabrica, licencia y produce software y equipos electrónicos, siendo sus productos más usados el sistema operativo Microsoft Windows y la suite Microsoft Office, los cuales tienen una importante posición entre las computadoras personales. Con una cuota de mercado cercana al 90.5 % para Office en 2003 y para Windows en 2006, siguiendo la estrategia de Bill Gates de «tener una estación de trabajo que funcione con nuestro software''en cada escritorio y en cada hogar».67891011121314 La compañía también suele ser nombrada como MS®, por sus iniciales en el NASDAQ: (NASDAQ: MSFT) o simplemente como '''Redmond', debido a la gran influencia que tiene sobre la localidad de su centro de operaciones. Tiene 93 000 empleados en 102 países diferentes y contó con unos ingresos de 72 360 millones de dólares durante el año 20121516171819 Fundada para desarrollar y vender intérpretes de BASIC para el Altair 8800, a mediados de la década de 1980 consiguió dominar el mercado de ordenadores personales con el sistema operativo MS-DOS. La compañía inició una Oferta Pública de Venta en el mercado de valores en 1986, la cual, debido a la subida de cotización de las acciones, llevó a 4 empleados a convertirse en multimillonarios y a 12 000 en millonarios.20 Durante su historia, ha sido objeto de críticas, como acusaciones de realizar prácticas monopolísticas que la han llevado ante la Comisión Europea y el Departamento de Justicia de los Estados Unidos.2122 violación de la privacidad de sus usuarios y colaboración con agencias de inteligencia en programas de vigilancia global de alto secreto. Microsoft afianzó su posición en otros mercados como el de sistemas operativos y suites de oficina, con recursos como la red de televisión por cable MSNBC, el portal de InternetMSN y la enciclopedia multimedia Microsoft Encarta, producto y servicio cancelado por la empresa a principios de 200923 debido a la competencia de la libre Wikipedia. La compañía también comercializa hardware como el ratón de Microsoft y productos de entretenimiento casero como Xbox, Xbox 360, Xbox One, Zune y MSN TV24 Microsoft ha dado soporte a sus usuarios a través de Usenet en grupos de noticias25 y en Internet,26 también premia con la categoría de Microsoft MVP (Most Valuable Professional)27 a aquellos voluntarios que demuestran ser útiles en la asistencia a los clientes. Su web oficial es una de las páginas más visitadas de la red, recibiendo por día más de 2,4 millones de visitas únicas según datos de Alexa, que situó el 11 de mayo de 2008 a Microsoft.com como la 14ª página web con más visitas del mundo.28 Índice ocultar * 1Historia ** 1.1Orígenes ** 1.2MS-DOS y Windows de 16 bits ** 1.3Desde 1995 hasta el 2006: Internet y los problemas legales ** 1.42006 hasta 2010: Windows Vista, Windows 7 y Windows Phone *** 1.4.1Windows 7 *** 1.4.2Acuerdo Yahoo!-Microsoft ** 1.52011 a 2014: Rebranding, Windows 8, Surface y Mojang ** 1.62015: Unificación y Windows 10 * 2Otros productos ** 2.1Productos descontinuados * 3Divisiones ** 3.1División de Retail y Consumo ** 3.2División de Business ** 3.3División Entertainment & Devices *** 3.3.1Windows *** 3.3.2Xbox *** 3.3.3Microsoft Studios *** 3.3.4Microsoft Mobile ** 3.4Microsoft Press * 4Cultura de negocios * 5Cultura de usuario * 6Campus de Redmond * 7Asuntos corporativos ** 7.1Estructura corporativa ** 7.2Stock ** 7.3Diversidad ** 7.4Logotipos y eslóganes * 8Críticas * 9Véase también * 10Referencias * 11Enlaces externos Historiaeditar Oficinas de Microsoft México Artículo principal: Historia de Microsoft Orígeneseditar Siguiendo el lanzamiento del Altair 8800, Bill Gates, como director gerente de Microsoft, llamó a los creadores del nuevo microordenador Micro Instrumentation and Telemetry Systems (Micro Instrumentación de Sistemas de Telemetría) (MITS), ofreciendo una implementación del lenguaje de programación BASIC para el sistema. Tras la demostración, MITS accedió a distribuir Altair BASIC.29 Gates dejó la universidad Harvard, trasladándose a Albuquerque, Nuevo México, donde el MITS estaba establecido, y fundó, junto a Paul Allen, Microsoft en 1975. La primera oficina internacional de la compañía se abrió el 1 de noviembre de 1978 en Japón, bajo el nombre de "ASCII Microsoft" (actualmente conocida como Microsoft Japón).30 El 1 de enero de 1979, Microsoft se trasladó a Bellevue, en Washington. El 11 de junio de 1980, Steve Ballmer se une a la compañía, quien sustituiría después a Bill Gates como segundo CEO de Microsoft. Los primeros productos de Microsoft tras su fundación, aparte de los intérpretes BASIC, serían compiladores de COBOL y Fortran.3132 El primer sistema operativo que la compañía lanzó al público fue una variante de Unix en el año 1979. Adquirido de AT&T a través de una licencia de distribución, Microsoft le apodó Xenix, y alquiló la empresa Santa Cruz Operationpara adaptar su sistema operativo a importantes plataformas.33 Xenix fue cedido a Santa Cruz Operation, que adaptó el sistema para microprocesadores 80286 en 1985, bajo el nombre de SCO UNIX. DOS (Disk Operative System, Sistema operativo de disco en inglés) fue el sistema operativo que llevó a la compañía a su primer éxito.34 En agosto de 1981, después de unas negociaciones fracasadas con Digital Research, IBMacordó con Microsoft proveer de una versión de un sistema operativo CP/M, el cual fuera pensado para el PC de IBM. Para esta idea, Microsoft compró a Seattle Computer Products un clon de CP/M llamado 86-DOS, el cual IBM renombró a PC-DOS. Posteriormente, el mercado presenció una inundación de clones del PC de IBM después de que Columbia Data Products clonase exitosamente la BIOS del IBM. Por un marketing agresivo de MS-DOS hacia los fabricantes de clones del IBM-PC, Microsoft se elevó desde un pequeño competidor hasta llegar a ser uno de los principales oferentes de software para computadoras personales de la industria.3536La compañía se expandió hacia nuevos mercados con el lanzamiento del Ratón de Microsoft en 1983, producto que no fue fabricado originalmente por ellos. También destacar la creación de una división llamada Microsoft Press.37 MS-DOS y Windows de 16 bitseditar Paul Allen, cofundador de Microsoft. En agosto de 1985, Microsoft e IBM colaboraron en el desarrollo de una familia de sistemas operativos diferentes llamados OS/2.38 El 20 de noviembre de 1985, Microsoft lanzó la primera versión para minoristas de su sistema operativo Microsoft Windows. Originalmente, Windows no era más que una extensión gráfica para MS-DOS.39 El 13 de marzo de 1986, la compañía hizo una Oferta Pública de Venta, con un precio inicial de 21 dólares por acción. Al terminar el primer día, la acción ya tenía un valor efectivo de 28 dólares. En 1987, Microsoft lanzó su primera versión de OS/2 para OEMs.40 En 1989, Microsoft introdujo su principal paquete ofimático, Microsoft Office, un paquete de aplicaciones ofimáticas integradas, como Microsoft Word y Microsoft Excel.29 El 22 de mayo de 1990, salió al mercado Windows 3.0,41 la nueva versión del sistema operativo, el cual disponía de nuevas funciones, una interfaz de usuario gráfica más racional y un mejorado modo protegido para el procesador Intel 386.41 Steve Ballmer, CEO de Microsoft (2008 - 2014). En 6 meses las ventas superaron los 2 millones de unidades.42 Esto suponía que Windows ya generaba mayores beneficios que OS/2, por lo que la compañía decidió mover recursos desde OS/2 a Windows.43 En los siguientes años OS/2 decayó, y Windows fue rápidamente favorecido como plataforma para PC.44 Durante la transición de MS-DOS hacia Windows, el éxito de Office permitió a la compañía tomar posición frente a las aplicaciones ofimáticas de la competencia, como WordPerfect y Lotus 1-2-345 Según la compañía Novell, propietaria durante un tiempo de WordPerfect, Microsoft usaba conocimiento no documentado del núcleo de MS-DOS y Windows para que Office funcionase mejor que los de las aplicaciones de la competencia. Mientras, Office se convertía en la suite ofimática dominante, con una cuota de mercado superior a la de sus competidores.46 En 1993, Microsoft publicó Windows NT 3.1,42 un sistema operativo de negocios con la interfaz de Windows 3.1 pero con un núcleo totalmente diferente.42 En 1995, Microsoft puso en venta Windows 95,42 una nueva versión del sistema operativo insignia de la compañía con una interfaz de usuario completamente nueva; entre sus novedades se destacan el nuevo Menú Inicio, un explorador de archivos mejorado, compatibilidad del Hardware Plug-and-play y soporte mejorado para multimedia y juegos. La nueva versión de Windows permitirá además nombres largos de archivos y la multitarea prioritaria de 32 bits, que permite usar a la vez varios programas. En los 4 primeros días, se vendieron 1 millón de copias de Microsoft Windows 95.47 En este mismo año, salió al mercado Internet Explorer48 que venía incluido junto al paquete Windows 95 Plus!(o Windows Plus!), una nueva versión de Windows 95. Bill Gates en el Foro Económico Mundial, en 2007. Tras adquirir la licencia del navegador NCSA Mosaic perteneciente a Spyglass, modificó el navegador y lo transformó renombrándolo Internet Explorer''49 En marzo de 1995 salió Microsoft Bob,50 una extensión de Windows 3.1 destinada al mercado doméstico que pretendía hacer más amigable el uso de la computadora, cambiando la interfaz por otro basado en objetos cotidianos (cajones, mesas, cuadros) y personajes a modo de asistentes (un perro, una pelota roja, etc.). A pesar de ser un rotundo fracaso,50 muchos de sus conceptos fueron trasladados a otros programas de la compañía como, por ejemplo, los asistentes de ayuda del Office o las búsquedas de Windows XP. Es remarcable decir que Microsoft Bob fue desarrollado por Melinda Gates, y también que éste fue su último proyecto en la compañía. Desde 1995 hasta el 2006: Internet y los problemas legaleseditar A mediados de los 90, Microsoft inició una nueva expansión hacia las redes y el World Wide Web. El 24 de agosto de 1995, lanzó su principal servicio en línea y acceso a Internet, MSN(Microsoft Network),51 con la intención de competir de forma directa con AOL (America Online). MSN se convirtió en la marca general de Microsoft para los servicios en línea.52 La compañía continuó en su expansión hacia otros mercados. Ya en 1996, trabajó junto a la NBC para crear una nueva emisora de televisión por cable que ofreciera noticias y estuviera disponible en cualquier momento: la MSNBC. 53 Además, creó la revista Slate, que más tarde, el 21 de diciembre del 2004, sería adquirida por The Washington Post.54 En noviembre del mismo año, Microsoft se introdujo en el mercado de los PDAs en noviembre con Windows CE 1.0, una nueva versión hecha desde cero de su famoso sistema Windows, específicamente diseñado para sistemas con poca memoria y rendimiento, como pequeñas computadoras y equipos de mano. Más adelante, en 1997,55 Internet Explorer 4.0 fue publicado para Mac OS y Windows, marcando el principio del fin de su competidor, Netscape Navigator.56 En octubre, el Departamento de Justicia de los Estados Unidos archivó una moción de la Corte Federal por la que indicaban que había violado un acuerdo firmado en 1994, y exigía que se detuviera la venta de Internet Explorer junto a Windows tal y como se le obligaba a los fabricantes.57 A finales de 1997, Microsoft compra el servicio de webmail Hotmail (ahora ''Outlook.com)58 que pasó a llamarse MSN Hotmail. Con esta compra, la compañía trató de hacer frente a AOL.58 El logo en la entrada del campus en Alemania. 1998 fue un año importante para Microsoft, Bill Gates designó a Steve Ballmer como presidente, sin embargo, Gates siguió manteniéndose en la presidencia del Consejo de Dirección de la empresa.59 Windows 98 salió a la venta, la nueva versión de Windows era una actualización de Windows 95 que incorporaba nuevas características centradas en Internet y que era compatible con los nuevos tipos de dispositivos.60Un año después de la aparición de Windows 98, Microsoft lanza el 5 de mayo de 1999 Windows 98 SE, este nuevo sistema no era una actualización de Windows 98, sino un producto nuevo. Esta nueva versión corregía errores de anteriores versiones dándole mayor estabilidad, ampliaba su compatibilidad con los periféricos y con Windows NT y permitía la posibilidad de compartir una conexión a Internet por medio de la red local. También cabe destacar la inclusión de Internet Explorer 5, nueva versión del navegador. Por orden judicial, Microsoft se vio obligado a vender en algunas regiones una versión de este sistema operativo que diera opción para desinstalar Internet Explorer. Esto no era permitido en la versión anterior de Windows.6162 En 1999, Microsoft pagó 5.000 millones de dólares a la compañía de telecomunicaciones AT&T Corp para utilizar su sistema operativo Windows CE en dispositivos diseñados para ofrecer a los consumidores servicios integrados de televisión por cable, teléfono y acceso rápido a Internet.63 Ese mismo año, Microsoft desarrolla el programa de mensajería instantánea MSN Messenger, que tuvo un gran éxito en su lanzamiento. Con el lanzamiento de Windows Vista, MSN Messenger pasó a llamarse Windows Live Messenger.64 Diferentes versiones de Windows al lo largo del tiempo.6566 El 17 de febrero del 2000, nace Windows 2000,67 entre sus novedades, destaca el Active Directory, que permitía trabajar a las organizaciones a nivel global, con todas sus máquinas.,6869 la incorporación del Administrador de Dispositivos, Windows Media Player y aumentaba la compatibilidad de los juegos bajo Windows NT. Sin embargo, este sistema estaba pensado para uso profesional y no tuvo un uso tan extendido en los hogares como en los negocios.67 El 3 de abril, la justicia se pronunció en el caso de los Estados Unidos frente a Microsoft acusando a la compañía de practicar un "monopolio abusivo" y forzándola a dividir sus productos en 2 unidades separadas.59 Esta sentencia dio un vuelco ante la corte federal de apelación, y fue resuelta por el Departamento de Justicia en 2001.70 Windows ME (Windows Millenium Edition) se pone a disposición del público el día 14 de septiembre del mismo año.71 Windows ME sería el sustituto de Windows 98, sus principales novedades era la inclusión de la opción Restaurar Sistema, que permite devolver la configuración del equipo a un estado previo así como mejoras en cuanto a Internet.72 El sistema no tuvo el éxito esperado.72 Este mismo año, Bill Gates, con el fin de poder centrarse en el desarrollo de nuevos productos y tecnologías, renunció como Consejero Delegado de la compañía siendo sustituido por Steve Ballmer Ballmer.73 El 25 de octubre de 2001, Microsoft estrenó Windows XP.74 La primera versión de Windows que combina características tanto de su línea para computadoras caseras como para los negocios. XP; abreviatura de "eXPerience"''75 introduce una nueva interfaz gráfica de usuario, el primer cambio de la interfaz desde 1995.7675 Windows XP, sin embargo, recibió críticas por la cantidad de fallos de seguridad que fueron encontrados y presentaba una menor compatibilidad con los dispositivos y algunos programas.777879 Aun así, el lanzamiento de Windows XP significó un nuevo concepto de sistema operativo para las computadoras domésticas. Windows XP es, actualmente, el sistema x86 más extendido del planeta, con unos 400 millones de copias vendidas. 80 Más adelante, con el lanzamiento de Xbox el 8 de noviembre del mismo año,81 Microsoft se introdujo en el mercado de las videoconsolas, un mercado dominado por Nintendo y Sony.82 La nueva solución empresarial de Microsoft se presentó el 24 de abril del 2003.83 Dirigida a empresas, Windows Server 2003 era un 139% más rápido que su antecesor, Windows 2000 Server y un 200% frente a Windows NT 4.0.8384 La compañía tropezó con más problemas legales en marzo de 2004 cuando se emprendieron acciones legales contra Microsoft por parte de la Unión Europea por abuso dominante del mercado, tras ser juzgada, Microsoft se vio en la obligación de comercializar nuevas versiones de su sistema Windows XP. Estas nuevas versiones no incluían a Windows Media Player y se conocieron con el nombre de ''Windows XP Home Edition N y Windows XP Professional N.8586 2006 hasta 2010: Windows Vista, Windows 7 y Windows Phoneeditar En el año 2006, Bill Gates anunció el inicio de un período de transición, su puesto de Jefe de Arquitectura de Software podría ser ocupado por Ray Ozzie,87 aunque permanecería como presidente de la compañía, al frente de la Junta Directiva y como consejero en los proyectos claves. Tras numerosos retrasos,888990 el 29 de enero del 2007 la compañía lanza oficialmente Windows Vista. Se sacaron al mercado 6 ediciones diferentes:91 Diferentes versiones de Windows Vista. * Home Basic: Pensada para hogares y usuarios con necesidades básicas.91 * Home Premium: Pensada para hogares, trae una nueva interfaz, Windows Aero, con efectos visuales mejorados y un escritorio 3D con la utilidad Windows Flip 3D, nuevas tecnologías de diagnóstico y mejora del rendimiento del sistema.92 * Business: Pensado para pequeñas empresas.93 * Ultimate: Combina las características de la edición Home Premium y la edición Business.94 * Enterprise: Ideada para grandes empresas que operen en redes globales, incluye una mayor compatibilidad con aplicaciones y diferentes idiomas, así como Windows BitLocker para la protección de datos.95 * Starter: Pensado para usuarios principiantes, es la edición menos completa de todas y la más simple. Se incluye en equipos de bajo costo y no se comercializa en la Unión Europea, Estados Unidos, Japón y Australia.96 A estas ediciones hay que sumarles las etiquetadas como N'', que solo se distribuyen en Europa y que no incluyen el reproductor de Windows Media.97 en general, la seguridad ha mejorado respecto a Windows XP, con herramientas como la ''protección de seguridad dinámica y Windows Defender. Además, Vista incluye un control parental de acceso a internet.98 En cuanto a los fallos de seguridad, en los primeros 6 meses se han detectado menos fallos en Vista que en otros sistemas como XP.99100 Junto con Windows Vista, salió a la venta la nueva versión de la suite ofimática de la compañía, Microsoft Office 2007. Entre sus novedades está la interfaz Ribbon, que sustituye las barras de herramientas y menús por pestañas.101 El 1 de febrero del 2008, Microsoft anunció su intención de comprar a uno de sus mayores competidores, Yahoo, por 44.600 millones de dólares en efectivo o 31 dólares por acción.102 Esta oferta, llega en momentos difíciles para Yahoo, que recientemente anunció el despido del 7% de su plantilla para intentar reestructurar la empresa.102 Desde Yahoo, se ha indicado el estudio de la oferta por parte de la Dirección de la empresa.103 Poco después, Yahoodecidió no aceptar la propuesta por considerar que la oferta de Microsoft "subvalora enormemente a Yahoo".104 Windows 7editar Windows 7 (conocido con el nombre código Blackcomb, y luego Vienna), versión sucesora de Windows Vista, fue lanzado al público oficialmente el 22 de octubre de 2009. Este sistema operativo se enfocó en mejorar la versión de Windows Vista tanto en la facilidad de uso como en mejoras de rendimiento. Acuerdo Yahoo!-Microsofteditar Para derrotar a Google y tras un fracasado intento de compra de Yahoo! por parte de Microsoft en una OPA por un valor de 44.600 millones de dólares.105 Las compañías anunciaron un acuerdo de 10 años. En este acuerdo, Microsoft recibirá un permiso exclusivo para integrar las tecnologías de búsqueda de Yahoo!, y también podrá utilizarla para sus propias plataformas de búsqueda. Bing será el motor de búsqueda exclusivo de los sitios de Yahoo! pero este último mantendrá la administración de las publicidades relacionadas. Sin embargo, no significa que la búsqueda realizada en Yahoo! se redirija a Bing. Yahoo de todos modos poseerá su experiencia de usuario en sus propiedades, incluida la búsqueda, pero los usuarios verán una nota que diga "Powered by Bing" en el fondo de los resultados de búsqueda.106107 2011 a 2014: Rebranding, Windows 8, Surface y Mojangeditar Seguido del lanzamiento de los teléfonos inteligentes con sistema operativo Windows, Microsoft se enfocó en un cambio de imagen de sus productos desde el 2011 al 2012; el logo de la compañía, productos, servicios y el sitio web de Microsoft adoptaron el concepto del diseño Metro. En junio de 2011 en la conferencia anual de Taiwán Computex Microsoft mostró al público su nueva versión de Windows, un sistema operativo diseñado para computadores de escritorio, portátiles y tabletas. Una versión para desarrolladores (Developer Preview) fue lanzada en septiembre 13 del mismo año y el 31 de mayo de 2012 fue lanzada la versión de prueba. Para el 26 de octubre de 2012, Microsoft lanzó Windows 8 junto con Microsoft Surface. Al año siguiente lanzó una gran actualización del sistema: Windows 8.1. El 15 de septiembre de 2014, Microsoft adquirió Mojang, (empresa creadora del popular juego Minecraft) por 2,500 millones de dólares. 2015: Unificación y Windows 10editar En este año Microsoft, con ayuda de usuarios avanzados llamados Insiders, lanzaron la última versión de su línea de sistemas operativos. Esta versión se llama Windows 10, que según Microsoft es la mejor versión desarrollada. El nuevo sistema fue distribuido de forma gratuita a usuarios con licencias originales y OEM de Windows 7, Windows 8 y Windows 8.1 al igual que a los usuarios Insiders. El nuevo Windows trae nuevas novedades, como lo son Cortana, el nuevo explorador Microsoft Edge y la combinación del entorno gráfico de Windows 7 y Windows 8 llamado Continuum. Además, el sistema está unificado para el funcionamiento en todas las plataformas como Windows Phone, Xbox, tabletas y los futuros HoloLens. Según Microsoft, Windows 10 se considera como un servicio y no como una versión más. A partir de su lanzamiento, Microsoft llevará a cabo pequeñas actualizaciones, las cuales harán modificaciones al sistema. El nuevo sistema se designa como la versión final de Windows, aunque actualmente no se ha dado ningún tipo de información sobre el desarrollo de algún nuevo sistema operativo. En Julio de 2017, Microsoft anuncia una reestructuración de 3000 despidos para centrarse en los servicios de gestión de datos y abandonar definitivamente el sistema operativo para dispositivos móviles.108 Otros productoseditar Artículo principal: Anexo:Productos de Microsoft Junto a Windows y Office, Microsoft cuenta con una amplia gama de productos entre los que destacan: * Biztalk Server: Automatización y gestión de procesos empresariales.109 * Exchange: Servidor de correo electrónico que incluye además un servicio de mensajería y un calendario. Una de sus características más importantes es su integración con Microsoft Office.110 * Internet Security and Acceleration Server (ISA): Servidor firewall corporativo, multicapa y caché.111 * Operations Manager: Monitorización de sistemas Windows Server y aplicaciones.NET.112 * Sharepoint Portal Server: Integrada en Office, proporciona herramientas para la colaboración, administración de contenido e implementación de procesos empresariales.113 * SQL Server: Plataforma de base de datos que ofrece herramientas de administración de datos empresariales.114 * Systems Management Server: Gestión de sistemas (inventarios, control remoto, distribución de software...).115 * Microsoft Project: Administrador de proyectos empresariales.116 * Microsoft Security Essentials: Antivirus gratuito, conocida anteriormente como Morro. * Microsoft Visual Studio, que incluye Visual Basic, Visual C++, Visual C#, Visual J#... Proporciona herramientas para desarrolladores de aplicaciones informáticas.117 * Microsoft Internet Explorer: Navegador Web, cuenta con versiones para los Sistemas Operativos Windows, Apple Macintosh y Solaris Unix.118 * Microsoft Xbox (y sus sucesores Xbox 360 y Xbox One): Videoconsola de sexta, séptima y octava generación respectivamente. * Microsoft PixelSense: Permite el manejo de contenidos digitales con los movimientos de las manos. * Skype: Permite realizar llamadas VoIP, llamadas y Videollamada. Disponible para móviles, tablets y ordenadores.119 * Campaign Cloud: Plataforma construida con la computación de la nube para campañas políticas en línea. Productos descontinuadoseditar * Zune: Reproductor de música digital. * Windows Live Messenger: Cliente de mensajería instantánea, anteriormente llamado Windows MSN Messenger.120 * Microsoft Encarta Enciclopedia electrónica, que se distribuye tanto desde una web como desde un programa.121122 * Windows Phone fue sustituido por Windows 10 Mobile: Sistema operativo para teléfonos inteligentes y PDAs.123 * Microsoft Works: Proporciona herramientas de productividad casera, incluye un editor de texto, una hoja de cálculo, un gestor de bases de datos y un planificador de proyectos.124 * Microsoft Digital Image: Programa de retoque fotográfico.125 Divisioneseditar División de Retail y Consumoeditar La División de Retail y Consumo126 (en inglés, Platform Products and Services Division)127 produce el producto estrella de la compañía, Windows. Además, es la encargada del servicio MSN. También desarrolla Microsoft Visual Studio, el conjunto de aplicaciones y herramientas de programación de la compañía. El producto se caracteriza por su fácil unión con las APIs de Windows, aunque debe ser configurado especialmente en el caso de que sea usado con librerías que no son de Microsoft. La versión actual es Visual Studio 2012. La versión anterior, Visual Studio 2010 tuvo un gran desarrollo respecto a sus predecesor, Visual Studio.Net 2003, nombrado posteriormente a .NET initiative, una iniciativa de Marketing que cubre un conjunto de tecnologías. División de Businesseditar Entrada al edificio 17 del campus principal de la compañía de Redmond. La División de Business se encarga en el desarrollo de la suite de ofimática Microsoft Office. Microsoft Office incluye varios programas, entre los que destacan Word (procesador de textos), Access (aplicación para base de datos), Excel (hoja de cálculo), Outlook (agenda electrónica), frecuentemente usado con Exchange Server), PowerPoint (software de presentación de diapositivas) y Publisher (realización de diferentes publicaciones). A partir de la versión 2003, se incluyen nuevos programas como Visio, Project, MapPoint, InfoPath y OneNote.128 Cabe destacar que, anterior al desarrollo de excel, Microsoft ya comercializaba un programa de hojas de cálculo llamado Multiplan para el sistema operativo CP/M.30 La división se centra en el desarrollo de aplicaciones para gestiones empresariales. Fue creada en el año 2001 tras la adquisición de la empresa Great Plains, empresa de software.129 Tras esto, Microsoft adquirió Navision para tener una entrada similar en Europa.130 El resultado de esta operación fue la publicación en 2006 Microsoft Dynamics NAV, software Planificación de recursos empresariales de planificación de recursos desarrollado inicialmente por Navision, empresa que además comercializaba las aplicaciones Axapta y Solomon, orientadas a mercados similares. Todas estas aplicaciones se combinaron dentro de su software ERP.131 Dentro de esta división, se encuentra la Mac Business Unit (MBU),132 la división de Microsoft encargada del desarrollo de programas para la plataforma Mac OS X, por ejemplo, Office para Mac. División Entertainment & Deviceseditar Artículo principal: Anexo:Microsoft Hardware La nueva Xbox One Microsoft ha tratado de expandirse en muchos otros mercados, con productos como HoloLens de Windows Holographic y hardware, tales como ratones, teclados, y gamepads, además de la línea de productos de Xbox. Windowseditar Artículo principal: Microsoft Windows Microsoft Windows (conocido generalmente como Windows o MS Windows), es el nombre de una familia de distribuciones de software para PC, smartphone, servidores y sistemas empotrados, desarrollados y vendidos por Microsoft, y disponibles para múltiples arquitecturas, tales como x86 y ARM. Xboxeditar Artículo principal: Xbox (marca) Xbox es una marca de videojuegos creada por Microsoft. Incluye una serie de consolas de videojuegos desarrolladas por Microsoft, con consolas de sexta a octava generación, así como aplicaciones (juegos), servicios de streaming y el servicio en línea, Xbox Live. Microsoft Studioseditar Artículo principal: Microsoft Studios La propia compañía desarrolla y publica sus propios videojuegos tanto para Xbox como para Windows, con la ayuda de su subsidiaria Microsoft Studios. Algunos juegos destacados producidos por Microsoft son Age of Empires, Halo y Microsoft Flight Simulator (simulador de vuelo). Microsoft Mobileeditar Artículo principal: Microsoft Mobile Microsoft Mobile es una filial de Microsoft, con sede en Finlandia, dedicada al diseño y fabricación de teléfonos móviles. Comercializa la gama Lumia. Tiene su origen en la compra por parte de Microsoft de la división de Dispositivos y Servicios de Nokia, completada el 25 de abril de 2014.133 Microsoft Presseditar Microsoft Press es el brazo editorial de Microsoft, la publicación de libros por lo general se ocupa de las distintas tecnologías de Microsoft actual. Microsoft Press presentó por primera vez los libros El Libro de Apple Macintosh Cary Lu y reflexiones para el IBM PC por Peter Norton en 1984 en la Costa Oeste Computer Faire. El editor fue a liberar libros reconocibles por otros autores como Charles Petzold, Steve McConnell, Mark Russinovich y Jeffrey Richter. Microsoft Press distribuye sus títulos a través de la Safari Books Online e-servicio de referencia. Cultura de negocioseditar RedWest campus de Microsoft. A Microsoft se la describe frecuentemente como, «compañía con una cultura empresarial fundamentada en los desarrolladores».[cita requerida] Redmond recluta a jóvenes universitarios desarrolladores de software y los mantiene en la empresa. La toma de decisiones se lleva a cabo por desarrolladores. Se podría decir que los desarrolladores de software en Microsoft están considerados como las "estrellas" de la compañía, mientras que en otras empresas como en IBM, éstas son los agentes de venta.134135 Microsoft realiza pruebas a los productos que fabrica en situaciones reales.136 La compañía es también conocida por su proceso de contratación, llamado "Microsoft interview" («entrevista de Microsoft»), este proceso ha sido imitado por otras compañías.137 Por diversión, Microsoft acoge en el Campus de Redmond el rompecabezas de Microsoft, un juego de competición en el que varios equipos compiten para resolver una serie de puzzles.138 Vista del RedWest campus de Microsoft. En 2006, los empleados de Microsoft, sin incluir a Bill Gates, donaron cerca de 2.500 millones de dólares a ONGs, convirtiendo a la compañía en la primera del mundo en donaciones por empleado.139 En Estados Unidos, Microsoft iguala las donaciones que hechas por sus empleados, en total, anualmente dona cerca de 12 mil millones de dólares.140 En 2004, Bill Gates encabezó la lista de los mayores filántropos del mundo, donando cerca de 30 mil millones de dólares.141 En el año 2006, Gates y su esposa, Melinda Gates, fueron galardonados con el Premio Príncipe de Asturias a la Cooperación Internacional, el jurado valoró "el ejemplo que representan de generosidad ante los males que asuelan el mundo".142 Cultura de usuarioeditar En Microsoft Developer Network (o MSDN) se encuentran disponibles referencias técnicas para desarrolladores y artículos de varias revistas de Microsoft como Microsoft Systems Journal. MSDN además permite la suscripción para usuarios y compañías. Existen además suscripciones más caras que ofrecen acceso a versiones beta antes de su publicación.143144 En años recientes, Microsoft lanzó un sitio web para la comunidad de desarrolladores y usuarios llamado Channel9, con herramientas modernas como un foro y una wiki.145 Otra web que proporciona diariamente videos y otros servicios, On10.net, fue publicada el 3 de marzo de 2006.146 La mayor parte del soporte técnico que ofrece Microsoft se hace a través de grupos de noticias de Usenet. Existen varios grupos de noticias para cada producto de la empresa, y a menudo están supervisados por empleados de la compañía.25 Los usuarios que colaboran y ayudan pueden ser elegidas por otros usuarios o empleados de Microsoft para que se les conceda el estatus de Microsoft Most Valuable Professional (MVP), estos usuarios tienen además posibilidades de ganar premios u otros beneficios.147148 Campus de Redmondeditar Campus en Redmond de Microsoft La sede principal de Microsoft se encuentra en la ciudad de Redmond, a 21 kilómetros de Seattle. En ella se encuentra el Campus de Redmond de Microsoft, un complejo de más de 80 edificios donde se encuentran sus trabajadores, entre los que se encuentran, junto a programadores; empleados de limpieza, jardineros y cocineros, entre otros. El Campus cuenta con oficinas, viviendas, un museo, un paseo conmemorativo de cada producto lanzado por la empresa y un lago llamado "Bill" en honor a Gates. En total en estas instalaciones viven cerca de 45.000 personas.149134 La vida en el Campus se rige por unas normas estrictas, como la prohibición de fumar dentro del edificio y a menos de diez metros de la entrada y en cuanto a la distribución de los despachos, los despachos que estén cerca de la ventana son reservados para los trabajadores con más experiencia, los interiores quedan para los que tengan menos experiencia. También se permite a los trabajadores personalizar sus habitaciones pero se prohíbe pintar las paredes, ya que son frecuentes los traslados de habitaciones.134 Asuntos corporativoseditar Estructura corporativaeditar La empresa es dirigida por un Consejo de administración compuesto por diez personas, la mayoría de ellas no guarda relación directa con ella (como es habitual para las sociedades que cotizan en Bolsa de valores). Los actuales miembros de la junta directiva son: Steve Ballmer, James Cash, Dina Dublon, Bill Gates, Raymond Gilmartin, Reed Hastings, David Marquardt, Charles Noski, Helmut Panke, y Jon Shirley.150 Los diez miembros de la junta directiva son elegidos cada año en la junta de accionistas, y los que no obtienen una mayoría de votos debe presentar una renuncia al Consejo, que posteriormente debe elegir si acepta o no la dimisión. Hay cinco comisiones dentro de la junta que supervisan cuestiones más específicas. Estos comités incluyen el Comité de Auditoría, que se ocupa de las cuestiones de la contabilidad con la empresa incluida la auditoría y presentación de informes, la Comisión de Compensación, que aprueba la compensación recibida por el presidente y los empleados de la empresa, el Comité de Finanzas, que se ocupa de los asuntos financieros, como proponer las fusiones y adquisiciones, El Comité de Nombramientos y Gobernanza, que se ocupa de diversas cuestiones de las empresa, en particular el nombramiento de la junta directiva y el Comité de Cumplimiento Antimonopolio, que trata de impedir las prácticas de la compañía de violar las leyes antimonopolio.151152 Logotipo de Microsoft en la entrada al Campus de Redmond. Existen otros aspectos en la estructura organizativa de Microsoft. Para asuntos globales existe el equipo ejecutivo, compuesto por dieciséis funcionarios de la empresa en todo el mundo, que se encargan de diversas funciones. Además del equipo ejecutivo está también el Consejo de Personal Corporativo, que se ocupa de todas las funciones claves del personal de la empresa, incluyendo la aprobación de las políticas corporativas. Otros ejecutivos son el Presidentes y Vicepresidentes de las distintas divisiones de productos, los dirigentes de la sección de marketing, y el Gerente de Informática, entre otros.153154 Stockeditar Cuando la compañía lanzó el 13 de marzo de 1986 su Oferta Pública de Venta, el precio de las acciones fue de 21 dólares por acción.155156 Al cierre del primer día, las acciones habían cerrado en 28 dólares.156 El cierre inicial y subsiguiente aumento en los años siguientes convirtió en millonarios a varios de sus empleados que poseían acciones de la empresa.157158159 El precio de las acciones llegó a su máximo en 1999, con un valor en torno a los 119 dólares por acción. La empresa sin embargo dejó de ofrecer dividendos hasta el año 2003.157156 A partir de ese año, el valor de las acciones ha ido cayendo hasta situarse en 25,90 dólares (noviembre de 2010).160 Diversidadeditar Microsoft ha recibido diversos reconocimientos por sus políticas contra la discriminación por orientación sexual, en el año 2001, la agrupación Los Angeles Gay & Lesbian Center galardonó a Microsoft con el premio Corporate Vision Award, que es otorgado anualmente a la persona u organización que destaque en su apoyo a los homosexuales.161 En 2005, Microsoft recibió una calificación de 100% en el "Índice de Igualdad Corporativa" de la Campaña de Derechos Humanos, una clasificación de las empresas según su políticas en materia LGBT(lesbianas, gais, bisexuales y transexuales). Esta calificación se ha obtenido en parte gracias a la labor del grupo Gay and Lesbian Employees at Microsoft (empleados gais y lesbianas de Microsoft), conocido con las siglas de GLEAM, Microsoft introdujo en sus políticas contra la discriminación la libertad de género y condicións en abril de 2005. Experimentando un aumento en su calificación desde el 86% en 2004 hasta el 100% en 2005. En el mismo informe del año 2006, Microsoft consiguió por segundo año consecutivo la calificación de 100.162163 En abril de 2005, Microsoft recibió críticas por retirar el apoyo a Washington del proyecto de ley HB 1515, que ampliaba las leyes contra la discriminación a las personas por su orientación sexual. Microsoft fue acusado de ceder a las presiones locales del pastor evangélico Ken Hutcherson, que se reunió con un alto ejecutivo de la empresa amenazándole con boicotear los productos de la compañía. Microsoft reveló que estaba pagando al evangélico conservador Ralph Reed de la compañía Century Strategies 20000 dólares al mes.164 Más de 2000 empleados firmaron una petición pidiendo a Microsoft el restablecimiento del apoyo al proyecto de ley.165 Bajo estas duras críticas desde dentro y fuera de Microsoft, se decidió apoyar el proyecto de ley de nuevo en mayo de 2005.166167168 Microsoft contrata a trabajadores tanto extranjeros como nacionales, y se declara en contra de las limitaciones sobre los visados H1B; que permiten a las empresas de los Estados Unidos contratar trabajadores extranjeros. Bill Gates denuncia que las limitaciones al visado H1B hacen difícil contratar empleados para la compañía.169170 Logotipos y eslóganeseditar En 1982, Microsoft estrenó logotipo, llamado "Bibblet", que se caracterizaba por tener una letra "O" extravagante.171 En 1987, Microsoft adoptó su anterior logotipo, llamado el "Pacman Logo" y diseñado por Scott Baker.172173174 A este logotipo se le añadió, desde el año 1992 hasta el 2002, el eslogan "Where do you want to go today?" (¿Hasta dónde quieres llegar hoy?).175176 Ya en el año 2005, se ha añadido el eslogan "Your potential, our passion" ("Tu potencial, nuestra pasión"), al logotipo de la compañía.177 El 23 de agosto de 2012, Microsoft reveló su nuevo logotipo que consiste en 4 cuadrados de colores rojo, verde, azul y amarillo; haciendo alusión al anterior logo de Windows y a la vez a la nueva interfaz que se viene aplicando a sus productos. A su costado, la palabra Microsoft en tipo de letra Segoe UI. Críticaseditar Desde 1980, Microsoft ha sido objeto de controversia en la industria informática. Sus tácticas de negocios han sido objeto de crítica, a menudo descritas por la propia empresa con el lema de "Adoptar, extender y extinguir". Microsoft inicialmente adopta un estándar o producto, para después producir versiones de sus productos incompatibles con el estándar, que termina extinguiéndose e impide a la competencia utilizar la nueva versión del producto.178 Estas tácticas han dado lugar a que diversas empresas y gobiernos interpongan demandas contra la empresa, en general, fue demandada varias veces.179180181182183 Microsoft ha sido llamada como una "mano de acero en guante de seda", en referencia a las acusaciones a la empresa por el trabajo realizado por sus empleados ya que este puede ser perjudicial para la salud. Esta descripción se usó por primera vez en un artículo de la revista Seattle Times en el año 1989 y posteriormente ha sido empleada por empleados de Microsoft para describir a la compañía.184185 Los partidarios del software libre se muestran preocupados por la formación de la Trusted Computing Platform Alliance (TCPA), formada por un grupo de empresas entre las que destacan Microsoft e Intel que ha impulsado, alegando que de esta forma se producirá un aumento de la seguridad y privacidad en la computadora de los usuarios, una estrategia denominada Trusted Computing. La TCPA ha sido vista por sus detractores como un medio para permitir a los desarrolladores de software para imponer algún tipo de restricción en su software. Richard Stallman, creador del sistema GNU y principal crítico del software privativo. Los detractores de Microsoft también discrepan con la promoción de la Gestión de derechos digitales (DRM) y el Coste total de propiedad (CTP). La Gestión de los derechos digitales es una tecnología que permite a los proveedores de contenido a imponer restricciones a los métodos y a la forma en que sus productos son usados. Los detractores del DRM sostienen que esta tecnología puede infringir el uso legítimo y de otros derechos, Dado que restringe actividades legales como la remezcla o la reproducción de material para su uso en presentaciones de diapositivas.187 Críticas más recientes están relacionadas con los derechos de autor (véase el Caso Pónosov) y la censura de Internet en la República Popular China. Microsoft, junto a otras empresas como Google, Yahoo, Cisco, AOL y Skype entre otras, colaboraron con el gobierno de China implementando un sistema de censura.188189 Organizaciones en defensa de los derechos humanos como Human Rights Watch (HRW) y Reporteros sin fronteras han criticado190 a estas compañías y considerando como irónico que estas empresas cuya existencia depende de la libertad de información tomen actitudes censoras. Microsoft fue señalada, entre otras compañías desarrolladoras de productos de tecnología informática de punta, como una de las involucradas dentro del programa de vigilancia electrónica de alto secreto (Top Secret) PRISM, a cargo de la Agencia de Seguridad Nacional (NSA) de los Estados Unidos, según los informes y documentos filtrados por el ex informante y empleado de la Agencia Central de Inteligencia (CIA), Edward Snowden en junio de 2013 (véase datos acerca de la vigilancia mundial).191192 En 2014, la privacidad de Microsoft se puso en entredicho, la SEA (Syrian Electronic Army) filtró un documento donde se mostraban los pagos que había recibido Microsoft por venderle datos de usuarios al FBI, esta filtración hizo saltar la polémica entre los internautas, además, se le sumaba el reconocimiento por parte de Microsoft de haber leído el correo Hotmail de un ex-empleado sin tener una orden judicial. En este último caso, se acusó también a Microsoft de hipócrita por realizar este tipo de prácticas, ya que tiene varias campañas contra Google con su Gmail debido a que esta tiene robots encargados de buscar palabras claves para mostrar publicidad y así mantener el servicio. Aun así casi todas las grandes empresas de Internet se reservan el derecho de leer el correo de sus usuarios (Microsoft, Google, Yahoo y Apple), pero hasta la fecha el único caso confirmado es el de Microsoft, aunque en su momento se acusó a Google de lo mismo. Microsoft, por su parte, actualizó sus políticas de privacidad, aunque en ningún momento se renuncia al derecho de poder leerlo.193 Véase también * Microsoft Windows * Windows Live * Microsoft Office * Microsoft Advertising * Windows Phone * Bing * Skype * Xbox * MSN * Bill Gates * Software * Software Propietario